Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compression apparatus that compresses a gas.
Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 10, Japanese Patent No. 2585299 discloses a multi-axis centrifugal air compressor 100. In the multi-axis centrifugal air compressor 100, a multi-axis centrifugal compressor body 102 that increases the pressure of air in three stages or four stages and three an coolers 104 that cool the compressed air in the respective pressure stages discharged from the multi-axis centrifugal compressor body 102 are supported by a support base 110. The support base 110 includes a box-shaped compressor base 112 that is widened in the horizontal direction and four skid base leg portions 114 that support the box-shaped compressor base 112 extending downward from four corners of the box-shaped compressor base 112 at a predetermined height position. Then, the multi-axis centrifugal compressor body 102 is disposed on the box-shaped compressor base 112, and three air coolers 104 are disposed below the box-shaped compressor base 112. In this way, the multi axis centrifugal compressor body 102 and three an coolers 104 are disposed at the upper and lower positions with the box-shaped compressor base 112 interposed therebetween. Accordingly, the installation space may be saved.